Love Happens
by FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Fred and George survived the war. On the moment Fred is building up his live with Hermione. But George has found no girlfriend. When a friend of Hermione comes in town his whole life changed. Not always you have to find love. Sometimes love finds you.


Chapter 1.

George's P.O.V.

Her eyes. Maybe it was her face. The way she smiled when she stood there. The way she walked into the room. My thoughts, so restless. Her face right now, so calm.

It all began 2 days ago when Hermione an announcement made.

-= Flashback =-

I just woke up. Walked into the kitchen where Hermione made breakfast. She lived with Fred and me here. After the war when Fred came out of the hospital he told Hermione about his undying love for her. So they became an couple. Some time after Hermione moved in with us and got engaged.

Farther than engaged they didn't come. So three months ago Hermione found out she was pregnant. Mom obviously wasn't that thrilled about the news. She always wanted us to marry and then have children. But soon after that she became very happy about it. Now she is even owling Hermione every day to check of everything is okay with her and the baby.

When we ate our breakfast Hermione told us the big news.

''Guy's I hope it's okay but a friend of mine is coming to town tomorrow and she asked if she could stay a couple of days with me to search for an apartment and stuff.'' Hermione said. She had a big smile on her face.

''It's okay with me'' Fred said. Obviously he would say yes. But I on the otter hand thought different about it. But I really had no choice because the girl was already on her way. And I was out voted.

''Alright'' I told her tiredly.

''So... do we know her?'' Fred asked with a little bit to much mischief in his voice. Hermione heard that to and punched him on the shoulder.

''Don't think so. We where friends when we were little. Her parents divorced when she was 10 after the divorce she moved with her mother to France. We kept writhing each other of course. But it was never the same after she moved.''

''Is she a wizard?'' I asked her. You can't be to prepared.

''Yeah, she is. She went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I know you're not supposed to tell someone but she wrote me she was a wizard so I told her I am one too.''

So the next day the girl would come and I was already thinking of an way to escape.

I was laying in my bed that day when I heard the doorbell ring. That would be the girl. When the doorbell rang a second time I stood up. Maybe Fred and Hermione were still laying in bed. No surprise there. Hermione normally stood up really early but since the pregnancy that too changed.

When I walked into the living room I saw that indeed nobody was here. So I walked to the door. When I opened it I saw a girl. Not just a girl. It was the most beautiful I ever saw in my entire life.

''Hey so you would be Fred or George'' she said. With one hand she was holding her wand up. Her suitcases where flying because of her wand and her right hand she held out to shake my hand. A smile was plastered on her face so wide that you could almost see all of her teeth.

''George.'' I said while I shook her hand. I heard more than one pair of footsteps behind me so that meant Fred and Hermione where awake now too.

I let her pass and saw she was shaking a little bit to hard.

I walked behind her and in just a few seconds time the whole scenario changed.

I saw her wand falling out of her hand and than it happened. One moment she was standing, the other she was falling to the ground. She didn't really fall because I was standing behind her so I could catch her just the minute before she was supposed to hit the floor. Her whole body was shaking. What never could be a good thing. Hermione was in next to no time at my side.

''lay her on her side. Quick!'' she almost screamed. I had no idea what was happening right now. Had she just fainted? Fred walked from Hermione to the girl her feet. And helped me to lay her on the ground as quickly as we could. I saw Hermione searching for something in her suitcase. When she found it she came to me, because I was by the head of the girl. In her hand she had some kind of bottle. She shook it and sprayed it once in each nostril. Almost immediately her body began to relax.

''She will be sleeping for a few hours'' Hermione said to us. But what had just happened? How did she know what to do?

''What did just happen?'' Fred asked for that I could even say a word aloud.

''She had an epileptic attack.'' Hermione answers. She moved toward the couch to sit down. In her hands she had still the stuff that she sprayed in the nose of the girl.

''guy's can you please put her down somewhere that is not the ground.'' Hermione told us. Because the girl was still lying on the floor.

''put her down on my bed'' I say. I don't even know why I say it. But to let her sleep for hours on the couch seems a little cruel. So Fred and I carry her to my bedroom to put her down on my bed. I take her shoe's of and put her under the blanket as good as I can without hurting her.

''So how did you know?'' I ask her when I am done. Hermione sits in the only chair I have in my room and Fred is sitting next to her.

''when she was 8 we where on school and I was sitting next to her and just when I looked away she fell and her whole body was shacking. Everybody was directed out of the class and the last thing I saw from her that day was that the teacher put her down on the floor. I was crying my eyes out that day. I taught she was dying. Everybody could go home because of we were in shock. We were neighbors so a few days later I came to visit her and her parents told me she was diagnosed with epilepsy. Her whole life changed. There were thing she could not do anymore. From that day on I had to know everything. So if something happened I could help her.'' Hermione said. While she said it some tears fell down her cheek. And Fred tried to comfort her.

''We have to check on her every hour. See if nothing happens.'' Hermione says. Fred and I see that she wants to be alone at the moment so we let her sit on the chair in my room for a moment. So she can stay with the girl for some time. So much had happened in the time that the girl got here but we still don't know her name. That's one of the weird parts. Fred and I walk towards the kitchen to make breakfast because we just woke up. It's lucky that the shop is closed today so we can stay up here but I am thinking that maybe we can owl mum.

''So what do you think?'' I ask Fred who is backing some eggs. I myself take some cereal. I'm not really hungry anymore. And that's a weird thing when you're a weasley.

''What do I think of what?'' He asks me.

''About the girl'' I say to him. He is just putting the eggs on a plate. He sat down at the kitchen table.

''pass down the salt please. And I don't know if Hermione likes her she will be nice I think.'' Fred says. When he was done with his breakfast he brings something to Hermione and i'm alone in the kitchen. Alone with only my thoughts to distract me. After a few hours Fred replaces Hermione and after that it's my turn. I found out that her name is Chandelle. A beautiful name if you ask me. Hermione was really upset that Chandelle had an attack again. She told me that she had a long time no attacks. Chandelle has slept the whole day. She is still breathing and her face is so peaceful. So at bed time I go and sleep on the couch only sleep doesn't come. At 1 AM I am still awake. The face of Chandelle haunting me. Keeping me awake. And I can't resist the temptation to look at her. I really don't know why but I walk to my door and just stand there in the doorway.

That was why he was standing there, in his own doorway. Watching her sleep in his own bed.

And a smile comes on his face. But not only his. There comes a smile on the face of the Chandelle too.

 **A/N: I got this idea when I was laying in bed. I myself have epilepsy and I know for myself how hard it is to live with it. Ìt's really hard to live with it because people think you're a freak.**


End file.
